


Warm day in fall.

by AchievementTeeth



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchievementTeeth/pseuds/AchievementTeeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's day doesn't go so well, leading to years of tragedy & heartbreak for Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm day in fall.

Coming home from a long night out with the rest of the guys, Michael is exhausted for looking after them, and making sure they get home safe, he didn't get bevved but he had fun; walking up to the apartment door, Michael slides his apartment key in, turning the lock, Michael opens the door, entering in Michael gets a blast of scented smell in the air, entering in slowly, closing the door behind him, Michael takes his shoes and jacket off at the door; he walks around the entrance of the apartment into the living room, seeing the entire room covered in candles, dimmed down, music playing quietly, confused, Michael takes a second to himself to realize what today was.

 

 

'FUCK! HOW COULD I FORGET!' Michael yells in his thoughts, it was his and Gavin's anniversary that night, he's been too caught up at the office and tonight's plans with the guys to realize that it has been a year with Gavin, coincidentally, 3 years since the day they first met.

 

 

Michael walks around the apartment, turning on the lamps, and blowing out the candles, walking towards the entrance of his bedroom and into the doorway, Michael's eyes direct to the bed to see Gavin dressed up nice, sleeping, with his laptop placed on top of him, playing videos to what sounds like Achievement Hunter; Michael smiles at the sight of his boyfriend sleeping sound fully, not disturbing him, Michael slowly creeps up to Gavin, taking the laptop off of Gavin's lap, turning it off and closing the lid.

 

 

Michael brings his arm under Gavin's legs, lifting his lower half, Michael grabs the blanket with his free arm, tucking Gavin' legs underneath the blankets, doing the same with his upper half, deciding to not interrupt his sleep, more of which Michael is scared the fact Gavin might get mad at him, Michael tucks Gavin in comfortably, walking back outside, he turns off the lights, before heading back into the bedroom, slowly closing the door behind him.

 

 

Gavin slowly awakes with groans, "Hm...Mi-Michael..." Gavin murmurs out. "Shhh, just go back to bed Gav, see you in the morning okay?" Michael quietly whispers back, taking his shirt off, as well as his jeans, Gavin slowly nods, his eyes still closed, "I love you..." Gavin utters out, Michael smiles at Gavin, coming up to his, he kisses his forehead.

 

 

"Love you too Gavvy." Michael whispers, he walks around to the opposite side of the bed, lifting the blankets, Michael gets under with Gavin, reaching over and turning off the lights, he lays back, slowly closing his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Michael slowly opens his eyes, hearing wind whistling through the air, Michael opens his eyes fully to be blinded by the brightness lit around the room, slowly sitting up, Michael sees the room very tidy, and organized. Not a thing out, as if someone moved out but kept the main furniture, looking at the sheets, Michael sees blankets changed, they were once dark blue, now a big white blanket with matching sheets, the walls sparkling clean, the once painted walls, now white, confused entirely; Michael swings his legs to the edge of the bed to see himself clothed with the attire from yesterday.

 

 

'The fuck is happening?' Michael thinks out, looking towards the window, to see it open and the sun shining through, with the wind making the white curtains fly, Michael slowly looks behind him to see Gavin not sleeping beside him, in fact the blankets on his side are tucked in and fixed, the confused man looks back forward, and slowly gets up, feeling a major headache, Michael places his hand over his temple on his forehead at the pain, the pain subdues almost immediately, when he hears distinct sobbing, getting louder and more familiar,

 

'Gav!' Recognizing the sobbing, Michael darts towards the door, grabbing the handle and tugging at it, not budging, Michael hears the sobs turn into cries, Michael slams against the door.

 

 

"Gavin! Are you okay!? Open the door please!" Michael gets cut off as the door opens on itself pushing Michael back, Michael slowly walks outside the doorway, turning to see no one there, the cries stopped; the Jersey boy enters the living room, looking around and calling Gavin's name, in the middle of calling for his boyfriend, the TV screen turns on, turning it to the news channel, slowly turning to look at the TV.

 

 

"In tragic news today, YouTube star and employee of the company named Rooster Teeth based here in Austin, Michael Vincent Jones has died in car crash yesterday night; Michael Vincent Jones was 26 years old when he died in the car crash yesterday night at approximately 11:50 PM," Michael quietly gasps and is appalled at the false news.

 

 

"Witnesses report seeing Mr Jones' car speeding through a red light, in which a late night transport truck was passing through, slamming into the side of the 26 years old's car, which is said to have happened when Michael was under the influence. No one else was in Michael's car when the accident happened, the last sighting of Mr. Jones to have been happened before the crash, was at a local bar in which he was hanging out with his fellow employees." Michael's expression grows solemnly, shivers grow down his spine and all over his body.

 

 

"Michael Jones was an employee at the Internet and Community-run company called Rooster Teeth, founded here in Austin, he was known as a loving, kind, caring, funny friend and employee to everyone else at Rooster Teeth, we reached out to Burnie Burns, the founder of Rooster Teeth on the news, Mr. Burns nor did the rest of the employees even know that Michael had passed, and they didn't take the news kindly.

 

 

Michael Vincent Jones was born and raised in New Jersey, and was in a relationship with fellow employee Gavin Free, from Oxfordshire, England. They were known online for their commute and close friendship with one another, announcing their relationship to the fans this year at Rooster Teeth's own convention RTX, which took place this last August.

 

 

Michael was known online for the hit series 'Rage Quit' where Mr. Jones was put up to play difficult video games, leading to an anger filled ending, though this personality portrayed on the show is staged for the enjoyment of the fans, he was also known for his role in Rooster Teeth's own movie, Lazer Team, where he and Mr. Free both play a role in the film together as two cowardly duos, Mr. Jones also has his own YouTube channel with 300,000 subscribers, filling it with his own play through of video games and PSA's, his most recent video was last week, which he talked about the future plans he has at Rooster Teeth, also announcing his and Mr. Free's anniversary which was celebrated yesterday.

 

 

We were told that Mr Free didn't want to speak to anyone as directed by his close friends." The TV turns off itself, Michael stands there, his face cold, and his breath taken away, feeling like he's going to pass out when he hears the cries of Gavin close to him, slowly turning Michael sees Gavin on the floor pressed against Burnie and Lindsay, the three crying out all together, Gavin the hardest.

 

 

"Okay Michael,this is just a dream, wake up now. Wake up," Michael tries to reassure himself, pinching his arms, "Wake the fuck up! WAKE UP!!" Michael yells out, hitting himself, trying to snap himself out of what he thinks is a dream, no luck comes; Michael slowly approaches the three, looking to the side of him to see Ray and Geoff pressed against the wall, their eyes red and themselves crying, Michael looks back at Gavin and leans down.

 

 

"Why?! _WHY!?_ Michael.. PLEASE! COME BACK!" Gavin screams out in pain of loss, "Just come back..." Gavin whimpers out, Michael's breath stuttering, he places his hand onto Gavin shoulder.

 

 

"I'm here Gav, don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here." Michael whimpers out, a cold tear flows down his cheek.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Are you doing okay Gavin? It's been awhile since I last seen you. Which was after you left Austin." The councilor says sitting, Gavin sits across from him on the couch.

 

 

"I'm doing good, yeah, decided to come back to visit some friends here, I thought I can come back to this for a small visit." Gavin utters out, looking down at the ground.

 

 

"That's good to hear, and you're more than welcome to come back and visit, how is everyone else holding up since the incident? any thoughts of going back to work there?" The councilor says, writing down on his notepad.

 

 

"No,just came back to see how everyone is doing." Gavin murmurs back, looking at his therapist, "And how is everyone doing." The councilor replies, Gavin feels a tear welt up in his eyes.

 

 

"They uhm...they are doing okay, they say just the occasional fans actually still come by to drop memorial stuff off once every 5 months, but not as much when he...when," Gavin bows his head, his emotions grow grave as a tear drops down, soaking into his pants, "I'm sorry, I told myself I wouldn't do this, if I came back but..." Gavin cuts himself off, his emotions fill his throat as he whimpers.

 

 

Walking up behind Gavin, Michael stands behind the brit, staring only at him, placing his hand on Gavin' shoulder, "I still feel like he's here sometimes, you know?" Gavin solemnly speaks, "like he's watching over me, I don't believe in all that gods and angels thing, but...he was my angel, and I think he still is." Gavin breathes out, looking back up to see his therapist writing down notes.

 

 

"And what about the cutting, has that stopped?" The councilor asks, Gavin nods, "a year now." Gavin says, the therapist looks down once more and writes, "any suicidal thoughts since our last session." The therapist asks lightly.

 

 

Gavin slowly nods, "I don't take death seriously, but I knew him for 3 years, 5 if he was alive today, we've been through so much together since 2012, between the problems of my current relationship during that time, he has been there, it wasn't the fact he was my best friend, and that he had to be involved, no...he cared about me so much TO be involved, and just the fact I won't see him again is," Gavin stops himself to let out a small whimper.

 

 

"...every time I tried to off myself, there was something always there to stop me, I swear doc, he's watching over me, I tried to get back to cutting myself, but there was always door knocks leading to no one at the door, picture frames dropping, windows slamming, doors opening and shutting." Gavin tells the therapist about some of the strange experiences.

 

 

"And you believe these are him that's causing it." The councilor responds, Gavin nods, the therapist looks over his notes quickly once more, then peers over at his watch.

 

 

"Well Gavin I'm glad you stopped by, you phoned for an appointment very late and since you were back i decided to squeeze in the small visit back, but this is crossing over into my other patients appointments. I'm going to give you a prescription, you take that to any pharmaceutical doctor, and he'll give you a bottle of Welibutrin, small dose, we're going to start slow with these, take them once every few days, and we'll set up another appointment before you leave for England once again." The councilor fills out a sheet, signing it and handing it Gavin, Gavin reaches over and takes the prescription note.

 

"I'm...I'm thinking of going back to New Jersey." Gavin murmurs, the counselor looking surprised, "Really? And it's been since the funeral you were last there?" The therapist asks, Gavin nods, biting his lip.

 

 

"I think that would be a good motive, part of the grieving process, is to always look back and face death," The therapist writes down on his notepad once again. "Hand that to the person at the front desk and they'll put it in the system, that should make getting these easier, bye Gavin, nice to see you again." The therapist says, Gavin nods and stands up, shaking his hand.

 

 

"Thank you for taking this short time to see me." Gavin murmurs back, he walks towards the exit of the room, opening the door, and walking out, doing what his therapist told him, handing the prescription to the lady at the front desk, she inputs the numbers in Gavin's medical name on system, handing him back the prescription, Gavin leaves.

 

 

Opening the door of the car and jumping in, Gavin closes his door, leaning forward Gavin rests his head on the wheel, getting his license with the help of Michael shortly before he passed.

 

 

Gavin opens his eyes, sitting on top of leveled ground, staring at the marble object in front of him, looking down in his hand the bottle of antidepressants, Gavin shakes his head, seemingly to snap out of a small daze, "Sorry, where was I, oh, I got the tattoo done, want to see it?" Gavin speaks out, he lifts his hand, taking off the glove to reveal the a tattoo of the letter 'M' tattooed on.

 

 

"I got it done just a few days ago, you always told me I should get it, so I just thought why not and got it." Gavin exclaims, slowly smiling, trailing his right hand down his left wrist, showing off the permanent ink.

 

 

"Oh when I went to Austin, I saw Ray and the others...they said they were doing fine...I miss them, I do, I miss Geoff, Jack, Lindsay, Burnie, all of them, I can't go back though. I can never..." Gavin slowly starts to whimper, looking down at the grass covering the ground, Gavin peers his eyes forwards to look at the marble object, he slowly comes up close, lightly kissing the gravestone, Gavin puhes himself to stand up, looking back into his hand of antidepressants, his mind rushing around, Gavin drops the bottle, running off towards the exit of the cemetery.

 

 

Gavin enters back into his car, quickly turning on the the vehicle, Gavin pulls out quickly, slammimg into the parked car beside his, Gavin quickly drives off, no one couldn't stop him, nothing could change his mind, that day wasn't gloomy or dark, it was shining bright, the wind was warm for a fall day, it was a calm day, but what was calm, soon turned dark, the moment Gavin rushed his car through the light, and that semi truck barreling in his car.

 

 

Gavin slowly opens his eyes, the brightness of the sun blinding his, Gavin lifts his hand to block the sun out of his eyes, sitting up, Gavin presses his temple with his hand.

 

 

"Gavin?" Michael calls out, looking over at his boyfriend lying on the ground, Gavin' eyes peer over at Michael, the brit, jumps up, running towards Michael, jumping in his arms.

 

 

"Oh Michael! You're here! You're actually here!" Gavin cries out, basically choking Michael with his tight hug.

 

 

"Yeah...yeah Gav, I'm here, you're kind of squeezing me." Michael groans out, Gavin breaks the hug, pushing himself into Michael's face their lips connecting, the first time they kissed in three years, it seemed like the kiss lasted for ages, and that's the way Gavin wanted it to be, Michael all the same, breaking the kiss, Gavin gets heavily confused.

 

 

"Where am I? How come I can see you! How come you're here, what is happening!" Gavin yells out, Michael calming his boyfriend by placing his hamds on his shoulders, turning Gavin around, Gavin sees the sight of his car flipped over, and himself lying out of his car, bloodied up and bruised as the paramedics are pushing into his chest.

 

 

"I don't understand Micool!" Gavin exclaims out, holding his chest, "what is- Ow! That hurt!"

 

 

"Gav, I have no other way to say this, but you're dude boi, they are trying to bring you back, but it's not happening if you're here." Michael utters out, telling Gavin the grim news.

 

 

"Oh...well, what now?" Gavin asks, turning back to Michael; Michael slowly smiles, taking Gavin' hands into his.

 

 

"Go anywhere we like, we can even look back on ourselves if we wanted to. We can do anything cause it's just us." Michael kindly says, making Gavin smile, "That sounds top! I love you Micool" Gavin responds.

 

 

"Love you to Gavin" Michael responds lovingly with a kiss, the two walk off down the lonely street, hands connected.

 

 

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading one of my first works on Mavin! Feedback is always appreciated!!


End file.
